Homestay
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Liburan musim panas biasanya dipenuhi oleh insan muda yang dimabuk cinta... AruAnnie, JeanMika, ReinerChrista. AU. /RnR?


**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Homestay**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

_Nothing to bashing chara here. So, calm down._

_Enjoy it._

..

* * *

"Punya ide untuk memulai liburan musim panas besok?"

Seorang remaja lelaki berperawakan kekar bernama Reiner Braun membuka diskusi konferensi meja petak─_karena meja yang digunakan tidak bundar. Ah, sudahlah_─dengan fokus mata silih-berganti memandangi sekumpulan bocah tanggung di hadapannya.

"..."

Selama tigapuluh detik keheningan tercipta diiringi dengung-dengung kecil dari kesibukan masing-masing.

"Masa tidak merencanakan sedikitpun ke mana kita akan pergi?" sembur Reiner berpangku tangan.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain Disneyland?" usul Jean mengacungkan tangan.

"Tahun kemarin sudah. Ganti tempatnya dong," sanggah Armin manyun.

"Ke Hokkaido?" timpal Christa, lalu direspon dengan gelengan spontan dari Mikasa. "Terlalu jauh, terlalu mahal, hampir kita semua buta arah, dan aku tidak yakin tugas musim panas akan selesai tepat waktu jika kita pergi bersenang-senang ke sana,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menginap di rumah Ymir!" seru Sasha spontan dan langsung mendapat sentilan tajam di jidat oleh obyek yang dibicarakan.

Jean mengusap dagunya pelan. "Berarti yang kita butuhkan adalah yang omset-nya murah, strategis, tidak terlalu jauh, tapi fasilitasnya nyaman dan memadai,"

"_Kaitenzushi?_"

"Memangnya itu tempat liburan?" sergah Annie datar sambil memeluk lengan Armin yang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya malu.

Annie buka suara. "Osaka?"

"Memangnya ke sana gratis?" sahut Ymir menyeringai geli.

"Ke tempat ski!" teriak Sasha semangat. Teman-temannya langsung mengibas-ngibas tangan mereka bersamaan.

"Pikir lagi, nak. Ingat, ini musim apa,"

"Kalau kita liburan di kost Reiner, gimana?" usul Mikasa melirik sang ketua yang kepalanya mulai berasap mulai dari telinga sampai ubun-ubun.

"Kalian ingin aku makan rumput selama enam bulan ke depan, ya?"

"Kalau gitu kita kerja paruh waktu di toko kue keluarga Kirschtein saja," usul Christa ceria.

"KALIAN SERIUS MEMBUATKU PERLAHAN BANGKRUT DENGAN MENGAJAK SI GEMBUL GILA MAKAN INI?!" Jean langsung menggelengkan kepalanya secepat kecepatan cahaya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah si gadis berkuncir yang memasang tampang polos seolah sedang menunjuk sebuah benda nista.

"..."

Perdebatan berhenti sejenak.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Anak-anak muda itu berpikir keras dengan dahi berkerut dalam, sibuk memikirkan lokasi bersenang-senang yang pas untuk seukuran remaja yang hidupnya masih ditanggung orangtua macam mereka. Hal yang paling penting adalah biaya harus seminimal mungkin dengan keuntungan semaksimal mungkin─_teori dasar hukum ekonomi_─padahal mereka semua jurusan IPA.

_Ting._

Delapan bohlam lampu menyala terang─_aw, silau men_─_abaikan_─Bersamaan mereka mengangkat kepala, menggebrak meja, dan saling melempar telunjuk ke sembarang orang sembari berteriak lantang,

"─**ONSEN!**"

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Menurut peta, ini tempatnya," Armin yang bertugas sebagai pemandu─berhubung dia anggota klub pecinta alam yang sudah pasti hapal arah─sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah pondokan kecil nan asri di penghujung jalan.

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK BILANG KALAU KITA AKAN MENDAKI BUKIT?!" protes Jean keras dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Memangnya kau berharap di sini ada eskalator?!" balas Ymir menghardik sambil berkacak-pinggang. "Lagipula salahmu sendiri, bangun telat sehingga tidak membaca SMS dariku pagi tadi!"

"Hei, Christa, mana kamera? Aku harus memotret momen penting Jean, terutama yang **INI**," ujar Reiner menunjuk geli sandal _Garfield_ imut berwarna pink yang dipakai Jean dengan _awkward_-nya. "Semua orang harus tahu bahwa Jean Kirschtein, playboy level kacangan dari sekolah Shiganshina, banting setir menjadi seorang lekong karena depresi cintanya ditolak Ackerman,"

"─kurasa level kacang itu masih terlalu besar dan cepat buat Jean," celetuk Armin keras yang berada jauh di depan bersama Annie sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh ya? Lalu apa?"

"─untuk seukuran Jean, level kecambah sudah cukup," Armin menahan tawanya mati-matian sementara si pemuda berambut cepak cokelat mengacungkan kepalan tinju tinggi-tinggi ke arah si lelaki pirang manis.

"─lalu saat dia dewasa, naik level jadi level toge,"

Celetukan Sasha barusan sukses mengundang tawa berderai dari teman sekelompoknya.

"Sialan kalian."

.

.

.

"Nyonya, kami pesan dua kamar, ya," ujar Reiner sesampainya di lobi penginapan yang udaranya terasa sejuk tersebut kepada seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata yang sedang menyapu lantai.

"Heh, Reiner, jangan sembarangan pesan-pesan dong! Lihat dulu harganya," sahut Ymir sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil Reiner dan menunjuk sebuah papan bertuliskan tarif harga di penginapan itu.

"─itu makanku untuk setahun atau apa?" bisik Reiner terpuruk sendiri saat membaca sekilas tarif-tarif yang tertera di papan kayu sederhana tersebut.

"─uang kita─" Mikasa selaku bendahara, menghitung uang di tangannya dengan cermat. "─uang makan, uang oleh-oleh, biaya tak terduga, uang cemilan─"

"Uang cemilan bukannya termasuk uang makan?" tanya Christa dan dijawab oleh ujung dagu sang gadis bersurai hitam ke arah Sasha yang mengemil sepotong roti di pojokan. "Khusus untuknya, kita punya anggaran tersendiri,"

"─ongkos penyewaan barang, ongkos pulang─"

"Kira-kira cukup tidak uang kita?" tanya Armin harap-harap cemas.

"..."

Mikasa mengerutkan keningnya sejenak dan menoleh ke arah Jean yang bersiul-siul inosen. "Jean, kau belum menyumbang,"

"─E-eh? Belum, ya?"

"Jean, jangan berlagak bodoh. Tampangmu sudah goblok, jangan digoblok-goblokin lagi dengan sikapmu yang goblok itu," timpal Reiner tidak berperasaan.

"─oh? Jadi gue goblok? Oke. _Fine_."

"Itu keterlaluan, Reiner," sahut Mikasa datar. Jean yang mendengar pembelaan sang pujaan hati langsung berbunga-bunga dengan latar burung camar terbang bebas dan ombak menghantam karang.

"─tapi memang kenyataan, sih."

_Prang._

Pecah berkeping-keping lamunan si darah Perancis yang membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Mikasa Ackerman kelak─_high level dreams cannot come true_.

"Maaf, uang jajanku ditahan Ibuku karena aku melanggar janjiku pada beliau untuk menjadi anak pingitan di toko selama libur musim panas,"

"─anak pingit─"

Reiner tidak sempat mengumbar suaranya karena terlanjur dibekap oleh tangan si Kirschtein muda.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah sampai sejauh ini, masa pulang lagi?" timpal Christa yang memucat.

"─wah, percuma dong, ada anak keluarga Leonhardt di antara kita?" sahut Ymir menyenggol Annie yang menggenggam kartu ATM di tangannya. "Sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin bilang kalau kalian bisa pinjam uangku dulu, tapi kelihatannya pembicaraan kalian seru, jadi..." si gadis Leonhardt berambut _blonde_ tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan berjalan keluar penginapan.

Beberapa ratus meter dari situ, akhirnya mesin ATM berhasil mereka temukan dari balik rimbunnya semak, pepohonan, dan tanaman menjalar di sekelilingnya. Namun, saat masuk ke dalam bilik ATM, kondisinya sama saja dengan ATM kebanyakan. Bersih, nyaman, dan isinya duit. Hehehehe.

"OKE! Kalau begitu masalah biaya tidak perlu dirisaukan lagi,"

"─_ONSEN, I'M COMING~_"

.

.

.

"Panasnya pas, aku betah berjam-jam di sini," ujar Christa dengan wajah memerah hangat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada tepi bebatuan.

"Hati-hati, kelamaan berendam bisa pingsan, lho," sahut Sasha mengusap-usap lengannya lembut.

"Kalau tidak salah, yang di sebelah sana onsen cowok, 'kan?" tanya Annie menunjuk dinding tinggi yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka berendam. "Armin sedang apa, ya, sekarang?"

"Sama seperti kita─berendam. Hanya saja kuharap mereka tidak mengintip kita," timpal Mikasa memejamkan mata dan menghirup sensasi rileks yang hangat dari air panas yang ia masuki.

**~KENYATAANNYA~**

"_Christa, ternyata punyamu lumayan besar juga, ya,"_

"_Ah, Ymir, biasa saja kok,"_

_Gulp_─sepasang remaja lelaki beda warna rambut tengah menempelkan telinga mereka intens ke dinding guna mendengar percakapan kaum Hawa di seberang sana─menelan ludah mereka susah-payah.

"H-hei, Jean, Reiner, kembali ke sini. Tidak baik mendengar pembicaraan para gadis," panggil Armin berbisik kepada dua orang omesh─**o**tak **mesh**yum itu.

"_Ngomong-ngomong, punya Mikasa juga besar,"_

"_Masih lebih besar punya Christa,"_

"_Annie, punyamu─"_

"─_jangan sebut-sebut! Aku malu,"_

Reiner nyaris tersedak dan hampir kehilangan kesadaran tatkala mendengar obrolan pribadi tersebut dan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh dalam pikirannya.

"_Hei, punyaku kecil jadi tidak repot-repot,"_

"_Kelihatannya punya Mikasa dan Christa sangat lembut, boleh kupegang?"_

Jean dan Reiner membuat suara gelembungan berisik dari mulut mereka saking _speechless_-nya.

"Teman-teman, kembali. Nanti kalian dimarahi," panggil Armin berbisik lagi.

"_Ah, punya Mikasa dan Christa benar-benar lembut dan halus!"_

**JBYUUURR**

Air mancur darah mimisan terbentuk dari hidung Jean dan Reiner telak.

"_HANDUK KALIAN SANGAT HALUS! BELI DI MANA?"_

**GUBRAK**

"─tadi, 'kan, sudah kubilang, tidak baik mencuri dengar pembicaraan perempuan. Kalian bandel, sih,"

"...brblubbrlbbblublubbrrbb..."

.

.

.

"_Oyasumi,_" ucap Armin memandang ke arah Annie yang jauh berseberangan sambil tersenyum manis. "─ukh, _o-oyasumi..._" balas Annie gugup.

"_Oyasumi_, Christa,"

"_Oyasumi_, Ymir. _Oyasumi_, semua,"

"_Oyasumi_, Mika─"

"─Zzzzzzzz─"

Lampu tidur pun dimatikan.

**[[[22.30 pm.]]]**

'_Aduh, Mikasa cantik sekali, aku cium sedikit tidak apa, ya?'_

─itu ucapan yang terlintas di pikiran Jean yang kini sedang merayap di lantai mendekati Mikasa yang tertidur pulas di tengah kegelapan.

"Mumumumu~" Jean memonyongkan bibirnya ke wajah Mikasa yang masih terpejam matanya.

Eits─target berbalik.

Jean pun merayap ke sisi berlawanan.

Aha─target berbalik lagi. Jean kembali ke posisi semula dan lama-lama mulai merasa tidak sabaran.

'_Si kunyuk ini belum menyerah juga'_, pikir Mikasa jengah.

Sebenarnya Mikasa sudah terbangun sedari tadi dikarenakan insting pertahanannya berbicara dan mencoba menolak Jean secara halus. Namun, saat melihat sebuah tangan dengan jemari yang bergerak-gerak menjijikkan nan mesyum ke arahnya, insting membela dirinya menjerit dan reflek─sekaligus sengaja─dengan kekuatan dua puluh lima tenaga gajah, memberi sebuah sikutan mantap tepat di wajah si rambut cokelat pirang.

**BUAGH**

Jean pun berguling-guling nista mengelilingi ruangan─tentu saja tidak digubris oleh Reiner yang kini juga tengah merangkak ke arah Christa yang tertidur dengan wajah malaikat.

'_Christa. Christa. Christa.'_

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi hingga Reiner mencapai titik tujuannya sembari bergerak sepelan mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara.

'_Christa. Christa. CHRISTA. CHRIS─'_

"Potato-kuuunn~"

'_O-O-O-OIII! SASHAAAAA! JANGAN MAKAN KEPALAKUUU!'_ jerit pikiran Reiner dengan ekspresi imajiner begini **(wOAO)w** sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pitingan _super combo_ Sasha yang terkenal sebagai atlet karate itu.

**JDUAGH**

Ah.

'_Milik'_ Reiner ditendang keras oleh Ymir yang seratus persen terjaga dan memelototi si pemuda pirang berotot sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

'_GYAAAAAAAAHHH'_

.

.

.

Jangan lupa, dibalik lemari penyimpanan yang ada di ruangan itu, ada sepasang anak muda yang sedang sibuk menahan tawa dan tersenyum-senyum geli merekam semua kejadian yang terjadi menggunakan peralatan handycam seadanya─tanpa menimbulkan suara mencurigakan sedikitpun.

.

.

.

**O3O**

.

.

.

"Pulang?! Tapi kita baru sehari berada di sini!" protes Christa, menggembungkan pipi yang malah membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Reiner menepuk kepala Christa lembut. "Ada sedikit perubahan rencana sehingga kita harus pulang─**ADAOW!**"

"Jangan sentuh Christa, bocah. Dia _official_ milikku," sahut Ymir dingin, tidak mempedulikan Reiner yang memegang _'milik'_nya kesakitan, dua kali kena sepak oleh orang yang sama.

"Hhhh... ya, Eren, tolong jemput aku di stasiun. Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, kok, sungguh. Ya, aku mengerti,"

'_LAGI-LAGI BOCAH ITUUU!'_ naluri Jean berteriak marah dan mengobarkan api cemburu saat mendengar Mikasa menyebut nama musuh bebuyutannya dalam perbincangan singkat di telepon barusan.

"Apa kita punya kenangan di perjalanan singkat ini?" tanya Annie pelan sembari bersandar pada bahu lelaki muda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja ada,"

Annie mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Banyak." Armin tergelak, suara tawanya sangat dirindukan Annie meski sering ia dengar. "Terutama tentang kita,"

Annie tersenyum hangat.

**[[[14.45 am.]]]**

Armin sengaja menyorot wajah Jean dan Reiner yang kuyu kurang tidur dan dipenuhi tempelan plester, wajah Mikasa yang diam memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dengan kalem, dan Ymir yang sedang asyik menggoda Christa dengan selera leluconnya yang aneh.

"Baiklah, video ini dibuat olehku, Armin Arlelt dan pacarku, Annie Leonhardt, bersama teman-teman yang tidak akan kami lupakan seumur hidup. Kami pamit undur diri, terima kasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan liburan musim panas kami meski singkat tapi sangat berharga. Sekian."

_[Kamera akan mati otomatis karena status baterei menunjukkan 0%]_

**Pip.**

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Pair-nya campur-campur di sini, AruAni, JeanMika, ReiKuri U,U Gado-gado banget, ya! Setelah ini mungkin saya hiatus karena harus mengikuti ujian. _#LirikKalender_ tapi nggak tau juga kalo semangat menulis saya lagi berkobar kayak gini nih... _#GarukKalender_

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
